How To Save a Life
by All I Want Is To Be Wanted
Summary: Rose ran away to New York and got sucked into the world of sex,drugs,rock n roll.Lissa and Christian are visiting Rose like they do every year around Christmas,but when Rose ends up in the hospital in a coma from an overdose, everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not even going to try and make an excuse for being gone for so long, because none of them are good enough. I suck. I really am sorry even thought you probably don't believe me.**

**So back story is that everything happened up to love fades, mine has and then Rose ran away to New York with Adrian(he will not be in the story much, if at all, so if you want an Adrian story this is not it) and got sucked into the world of sex. drugs, and rock n roll. Lissa and Christian are visiting Rose in NYC like they do every year around Christmas because they feel bad, but they have petty much given up hope on Rose ever getting sober. But when Rose ends up in the hospital in a coma from an overdose, everything will change. The story will probably be only ten chapters, they will alternate RPOV and DPOV starting with Dimitri. each chapter will also have a song that goes with it, this Chapters is 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters, it's all Richelle Meads):**

DPOV

I hear Lissa's voice from outside, "Dimitri! Are you almost ready? We're going to miss our flight!"

"In a moment princess I just need to grab my things!" Lissa and Christian were taking their annual trip to visit Rose in New York. I gathered my things and walked outside.

While putting the bag in the trunk I listened to Lissa give Christian an update on Rose. "Sydney told me things haven't changed much, if at all." She said plainly, over the years we've all had to give up most of our hope on Rose, but Lissa always goes to visit her around Christmas just so she's not alone.

"So she's still using?" Christian asks.

"Popping just as many pill and shooting just as much smack as ever."

Christian sighed exasperatedly and they both got into the car. All the bags were in the car so I went over to the driver's side and left court to go to the airport.

The drive was the same as every year, Christian would ask Lissa about Rose and she would tell him everything she could. Lissa tried to stay updated on Rose but over the years even she has put distance between herself in Rose, visits went from twice a month to once, to once ever other month, to every three months, to once a year.

"Is she eating?"

"When she's not too wired"

"Still dating that guy?"

"Him or someone just like him."

I couldn't help but sometimes feel responsible for Rose's fall from grace. After I had told her I no longer loved her, she ran away with Adrian to New York and was sucked into the world of sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Adrian tried to help her, but she didn't want to be helped, and he gave up. Lissa and Christian tried as hard as they could at first to help her, the finest rehabs money could buy, they even bought a house down there so that they wouldn't be so far away. Rose dropped out of the rehabs, Lissa and Christian sold the house, the drugs became heavier, and we all started to give up.

Rose was nodding out when we got to her apartment, she was currently living in one of NYC's finest tent cities. Drug paraphernalia was scattered around, and the man who I assumed was her newest boyfriend was screaming at the wall, most likely in a cocaine psychosis. Lissa had used her key and walked in on this scene, one that was quite typical of Rose.

When Lissa took in Rose's state she decided we would come back tomorrow in hopes she would have sobered up a little. When leaving, we could here her boyfriends screaming turn to Rose, and the sound of a fight breaking out. Rose's relationships after leaving have never been healthy, she had the power to kick any of their asses out the door, but she let herself be turned in to a rag doll for them to push around, as we walked out in silence, me behind Lissa and Christian, watching for threats, I couldn't help but shake my head at what Rose had become.

**I hoped you guys liked it! Pleeeaaase review!(: I have the next chapter written I just have to edit it and hopefully it will be up tomorrow(:**


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I shot the syringe up my right arm and felt the heroin enter my system, I sighed in sweet relief, I felt calm, everything was okay now, everything was alright. James, who had finally stopped yelling at the wall, came in and snatched the rest of the smack out of my bag. "Hey, I paid for that shit." I say.

"Whatever." He says and fills up his own syringe. He shoots it up and begins to kiss me.

"Get away from me," I say against his tongue which he is trying to put in my mouth, I resist the urge to gag and stand up, then the lightheadedness makes me regret it so I sit down again.

"Hey," James says, getting angry, "You're my girl, you do what I tell you."

"No, I do what I fucking want." I snap.

"Bitch your on thin ice."

"Fuck off James, aren't you supposed to be looking for a job? Your pot is crap, selling that shit isn't gonna be enough money."

"If you would just go back to tricks we wouldn't have to worry about money." He grumbles, and I lose it.

The heroin is muted by my anger and in a second I have him in a chokehold. "I ain't ever goin back to tricks you hear me?"

He escapes from my grip, which is not as strong as it was in my academy days from too many needles, and back-slaps me. I punch him as hard as I can but my reflexes are slowed and soon I am face down on the ground. I take a deep breath and get back up, "I'm going out." I say and slam the door behind me.

The New York smell of homeless and cigarettes hits me immediately when I get outside, I walk away from the building and head towards central park, where someone who can get me more smack has to be. The fight with James had killed my buzz, and now I needed to get high even more. Not to mention the looks on my old friends' faces when they came into my apartment, if you asked me if I cared what Lissa and Christian thought about me, I would say I didn't give a single fuck. And this is true. I don't care what those two think about me. The thing that tears me apart when they visit is the person who stands behind them, who never meets my eyes and doesn't seem to care one way or another if I'm throwing my life away or not. That's the face that makes me want to shoot arsenic up my arm instead of heroin. I've reached the park and I see Tony about 100 feet away from me, he spots me and grins. I scowl back and approach him.

"Back for more eh' sweetheart?" He says, obviously on something, he grabs my waist and tries to pull me into him, "You just can't get enough of me can you?"

I pull away from his grip and take out my wallet, I didn't have time for this. "2 grams." This is enough to widen even his eyes.

"Didn't I just give you—"

"Do you want my money or not?" I snap. He nods, I give him the money, and he slips the h in my bag. The deal is done. I walk away, and start to head home, on the way I stop at a liquor store and buy a bottle of jack. When I get home, James is passed out, as I hoped he would be, I grab a clean needle and head up to the roof. I shoot a little bit of the heroin and leave the rest in the syringe. When I finish off the jack I shoot a little more. I don't know how long it takes, but eventually I am out of smack and high as a kite. I feel amazing, this is the most amazing high I have ever had, I didn't know I could feel this good. This is better than sex, better than Moroi endorphins, better than life. I hope to feel this way my whole life. My hand even begin to shake from the intensity, I am covered in this high when I realize that my hands shaking is not normal. I realize that my vision is beginning to spot. I realize that I'm in trouble. I realize that I could die. And I don't quite know how to feel about that.


End file.
